The Bounty Hunter's Jedi Lover
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Boba Fett on the hunt ends up working together with Ahsoka and falls for her Mature content


Eighty Million Credits. The price for the Infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane dead. Fett's Life long Rival had messed with some power full crime lords, and was now a man with a target on his head. Boba took the job for two reasons, he wanted the money, and he wanted to kill bane. Rumor was Bane was hanging out in underworld of Coruscant. Down in level 1313. When every bounty hunter and thug in the galaxy was after him, he felt the crowd was as good a place as any to hide. But that would not stop Fett. But the Jedi were also tired of Bane and wanted to capture him. Jedi master Plo Koon along side Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano were sent to find him.

Fett went to a local bar to grab a drink and see if he could get any information on Cad Bane. Boba was minding his own business when a couple of punks deiced to mess with the wrong guy. They noticed he looked like a clone and they wanted to know who he was, and what was he doing in "their" bar. "who the hell are you", the ring leader asked. his clowns were trying to be intimidating. Boba was not impressed, he just leaned back in chair looked at him and said "I'm your worst nightmare pal, if you don't leave me alone". The leader of these clowns started clapping sarcastically "very fuckin funny" the others were just repeating him"yeah this guys a damn comedian. Boba chucked "that's cute. your monkey's got personality's of their own or do they repeat everything you say. it's really pathetic to see chumps like you try and act tough just to impress the local hookers.". They got angry and things started to escalate. "hey i don't need to take that from you. I run this place" he pulled a blaster out and aimed it at Boba. "now listen hear you clone piece of shit you say your sorry" fett started at him unimpressed. "hey don't you star at me you piece of shit, look away from me. i will blow your brains all over the table". An unfamiliar voice joined in on the conflict "I don't believe so". they turned around to see a Jedi, Plo Koon along side Ahsoka Tano. Koon showed them his lightsaber and told them to leave. the ring leader had one last thing to say before he left, "you retards don't know who your fucking with". Boba put on his helmet before they got a good look at his face. "Mind if we have a seat next to you?" Ahsoka asked. "feel free" Fett replied.

They took a seat next to Fett. "I'm Jedi master Plo Koon and this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano" "Nice to meet you I'm boba fett. so what brings Jedi down to the criminal underworld?" "were looking for a bounty hunter called Cad Bane. Do you know him? Ahsoka asked. "i know _of_ him." he replied "so two Jedi looking for Cad Bane haha well you two better get in line. everyone's after him he got up. " well this has been a good ten second conversation but i have things to do elsewhere". Koon knew he had information on him. "could we buy you a drink?" Ahsoka asked. Boba stooped and looked at her "on most days anyone can buy me a drink but unfortunately not this one". Then the goons from earlier came back with more friends and more guns. "hey you punks still got something to say to me?'' Fett looked at him for a second and said " Yeah fuck off!" "who the hell do you think you are?" the leader asked in anger. Ahsoka tried to solve the problem. "Listen guys let's not..." before she could finish he grabbed her by arm and said "shut up bitch." and smacked her. Boba immediately pulled a blaster and shot him straight in the chest. the other goons tried to shoot at them but Plo pulled out his lightsaber and cut of one of their arms and the other one legs and scared the other ones off. Boba went over to Ahsoka to check on her. "I'm fine she said" grabbing her cheek. "I'm sorry about" that he said gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Plo looked at Fett "you didn't need to kill him". Boba looked into Ahsoka's blue eyes and replied saying "i can't stand to see girls get hit. I'm also looking for Bane. Im willing to work with you but i want the bounty". "The Jedi Council would be willing to Compensate you for your assistance. I'm going to return to the surface and send for a clone squadron to come assist us, in the meantime you two should stay down here and look for Bane". "you got it" Fett said. "I will see you two soon" Plo walked away leaving Ahsoka and Boba alone to look for Bane.

"so where should we start?" she asked. "I have an old contact coming to give me some information he picked up on Bane". "just lead the way" she said. They were on the roof of a building waiting for Boba's contact, he was late. Boba and Ahsoka were talking and getting to know each other. Boba at one point decided to come clean and show her who he was. He removed his helmet. "Wait your a clone". "yes and no. i'm the son of the man they made the clone's from." "well thats intesting" she said. they continued talking, every now and again they would stare at each for awhile. Boba and Ahsoka were falling for each other. they both decided to risk it and the kissed each other passionately slipping their tongues inside each others mouth. "i can always come back later". they stopped and looked to see Boba's contact standing behind them. "hey Bossk, what do you have for us". "Bossk laughed at them trying to play it off like nothing was happening but he decided to tell them what he knew. "Bane has friend from hear all the way to all the way to the outer rim. He even is rumored to have people in the senate. i hear he his has someone smuggling him on a shuttle to hide him somewhere out there." "do you know anything else?" Boba asked. Bossk paused then he said" i remember some of his friends saying something about taking of a Dock 187." "Dock 187 that must be were his transport is" ahsoka said, Boba looked at her then we better hurry. thank you Bossk for you help. they ran off to capture Bane.

"boba where are we going"? "to my ship" he replied. they found his ship and got on board. they took of to Dock 187 to find Bane. they got to the Spaceport. "Ahsoka keep the ship hovering here if you see Bane's ship taking off shoot it down". "were are you going"? im gonna see if i can keep him from taking off" Ahsoka kissed him one last time. "for luck" she said. he jumped off the ramp and used his jet back to fly down to the Hanger. He was ambushed by some of Bane's men. He got engaged in a quick firefight but killed them all in the end he ran to dock 187. He saw Bane boarding his shuttle. "Hold it right there Bane" Boba commanded. Bane turned to see his enemy, "hello Fett, on most days i would kill you but right now im in a hurry. Hardeen kill him" Bane got on board the shuttle. Boba turned to see Rako Hardeen, another rival Hunter of his. "Hardden charged at boba and tackled him and removed fett helmet and landed a straight right on him, boba then used his legs to put Hardeen in a triangle choke and rolled on top of him and boba land a punch of his own, hardeen slipped out of his choke and got to his feet, boba stood up and got ready to attack. Hardeen threw a head kick, boba ducked it and landed an uppercut, followed by a punch to the solar plexus and finished him of by grabbing the back off his head and landed a knee right on his chin. Boba was about to shoot him but Bane's ship took of. Ahsoka tried to fire but missed and Bane slipped away. Boba flew away and left Hardeen alive. Boba got on board his ship "you missed him" "i was caught off guard" "whatever just follow him. we have one card left to play". they followed Bane out of 1313 and onto the surface. they had him in firing range Boba lined it up and took the shot and shot Banes ship down and made it crash. they landed next to the wreckage. Bane the only survivor stumbled out of the wrecked ship. Boba ran over to Bane to shoot him but Ahsoka tried to stop him "wait Boba! No!" boba stopped. he had his gun right at Bane's head "Let him live" "give him a trial and sentance to prison. make him suffer properly for his injustice" boba reluctantly put his gun down. Bane laughed " ha i have friends in the senate Boba. You know i'll walk." Boba chuckled "you'll walk with a limp". he stomped on bane leg and broke it. his bone shot up threw his skin, Bane cried out in Pain. Ahsoka and Boba left him there for the clones to get him.

Boba landed somewhere on the outskirt of the city to catch his breath. "we did it Ahsoka." "i'm proud of you boba." "for what?" "for letting him live" she sat on his lap, placed her hands around his neck, and kissed him. "Shall we move to the bed?" he asked. "hell yeah" she replied. he carried he to the bedroom on his ship and laid her on the bed and got on top of her still kissing. they undressed each other they were both ready Ahsoka rolled over on top of Boba and placed herself on his erect cock and started riding him reverse cowgirl style. boba thrusted up hard and fast. he placed his hand on her hips and continued fucking her. he stopped thrusting when she started grinding him. she went fast hard. her ass bounced up and down on his cock. he started thrusting up into her he rolled over her and took her missionary without stopping she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him. he wanted to please her. he had fallen for the girl and he wanted her to love him. as he thrusted into her ashoka could feel her climax coming. "oh boba im gonna come!" she yelled in excitement. he started going harder for her" she moaned and panted and then she yelled as she came on boba's dick. boba flipped her over and took her doggy style. he thrusted it her hard. she was so tight she moaned as he kept fucking her. they were both wet from sweat but he was still going. after 2 minutes they transitioned to missionary one last time he pounded her hard. she gripped his shoulder blades, she was gonna cum again he was too. they both moaned as they continued to fuck then finally they came together. as lay naked together under the covers they thought of their relationship. "boba i've been thinking and i really care about you". she laid on top of him and looked into his eyes. "i want to leave the jedi order and run away with you." Boba smiled at her"are you sure?" Ahsoka kissed him and said "im postive" she fell asleep in his arms. has he held her, he kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep in arms too.


End file.
